Tränen über Tränen
by Sevina Snape
Summary: Rating wegen späterer Chapters! Wenn zwei Streithähne (eine Ravenclaw und ein mürrischer Tränkemeister) aneinander geraten dann ist Ärger vorprogrammiert. Ja, Rache ist Blutwurst gg Reviewt bitte!
1. Kapitel 1

**Die 1. , 2. , 3. und nicht letzte Begegnung**

„Ms. Larson, Passen Sie doch auf!"Severus schrie auf eine kleine Ravenclaw ein, die gerade das Pech hatte dem schlecht gelaunten Zaubertrankmeister hineinzulaufen. Es war morgen, und gerade am Morgen sollte man Severus besser nicht reizen. Angsterfüllt starrte die Viertklässlerin, zu dem ca. 1,90 großen schwarz gekleideten Mann empor. Sie ist erst dieser Jahr von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts gekommen, weil ihre Eltern übersiedelt sind. Aber jetzt hatte Sie Angst. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Tränen in die Augen drängten. Nein, sie wollte sich beherrschen, sie wollte ein tapferes Kleines Mädchen sein. Sie schaute Severus direkt in die Augen. Doch nur kurz, denn schnell wurde ihr bewusst dass sie diesem kalten abschätzigen Blick nicht lange Standhalten können würde. Das Mädchen stammelte „Ent-Entschuldigen S-Sie, Sir!"Ihre Stimme war beinahe nur ein wispern. „10-Punkte-Abzug-für-Ravenclaw und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"Das ließ sich die Kleine nicht zweimal sagen. Sie ging ihm schnell aus dem Blickfeld.  
  
Severus war wütend auf sich selbst, hatte er doch glatt vergessen der Kleinen eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen. Na ja, es ist erst eine Woche Schule, ich werde noch oft Gelegenheit haben das kleine Gör zu drangsalieren. Dieser Gedanke verbesserte Severus' Laune deutlich und er begab sich mit einem inneren Schmunzeln in sein Büro. Auf dem Weg dort hin malte er sich noch unzählige Situationen aus wie er das arme Ding zermürben können würde. Ja er freute sich auf morgen wo er die vierte Klasse Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff haben würde.  
  
Am Nachmittag, als Severus seinen Unterricht beendet hatte wollte er sich in seine Privaten Räume zurückziehen. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen lag eine Nachricht von Dumbledore auf seinem Lehrerpult. Er solle doch in das Büro des Direktors kommen. Severus wusste um was das Gespräch gehen würde, um seine Unterrichtspraktiken. Und wie er es ahnte so passierte es auch.  
  
Nach dem Gespräch war er froh endlich aus diesem Büro rauszusein. ‚Dieses gottverdammte freundliche Lächeln. Kein normaler Mensch besitzt so einen Grinser!' Severus beschloss sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg in seine Kerker zu machen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen ihm einige Schüler entgegen, die allerdings schnell Platz für den gefürchteten Tränkemeister machten. Mit Ausnahme natürlich die Slytherins, die den Tränkemeister mit einem schleimigen Lächeln bedachten als er an ihnen vorbeischritt.  
  
Als Severus gerade um die Ecke gehen wollte rannten zwei Ravenclaws auf den Gängen. Er wollte bereits zu einem ‚20 Punkte Abzug für...' ansetzen, doch zu Spät, die Viertklässler hatten den Tränkemeister vollkommen übersehen und sind mit voller Wucht in den nun extremverärgerten Lehrer hineingerannt. Wenn man es genau nimmt haben sie Severus über den Haufen gerannt. Das Brünette Mädchen kam neben ihm zu Fall doch das Blond gelockte Mädchen hatte nicht soviel Glück. Sie landete gerade Wegs auf dem etwas verwirrten Severus. Allerdings verwandelte sich Severus Verwirrtheit schnell in eine Mischung aus Wut aber auch in etwas Sarkasmus als er dass Mädchen erkannte. Es war die Kleine Ravenclaw von heute Morgen!  
  
Mit hörbarer Wut sprach er zwar sehr leise aber sehr deutlich „Ms. Emilia Larson, hätten Sie freundlicher Weise die Güte von mir runter zu gehen?!"Das war mehr ein Befehl und Emilia wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie gerade ihren „Lieblingslehrer"über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Und zu ihrer noch größeren Erniedrigung bahnte sich das Blut den Weg in ihr Gesicht als ihr bewusst wurde wie peinlich die Situation war. Sie stammelte verlegen ein „Entschuldigung Professor"und rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Nun musste Severus doch nicht bis morgen warten um die Kleine drangsalieren zu können. Das Mädchen neben sich beachtete er gar nicht. Severus trat zu Emilia, baute sich vor ihr auf und schaute ihr mit einem Blick in die Augen, dass ihr ein kalter Schauer dem Rücken hinunter lief. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre das ein 3-facher Avada Kadevra gewesen. Er beugte sich zu Emilia hinab. Emilia war extrem angespannt. sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Angst kroch in ihr hoch.  
  
Severus konnte ihre Angst praktisch riechen, und er genoss dieses Gefühl jemanden leiden zu sehen. Sichtlich. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben als er wieder begann in einem sehr bedrohlichem Ton zu sprechen „Ms. Larson, sie waren bereits heute Morgen sehr unvorsichtig auf dem Gang, und nun schon wieder. 20 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und eine Woche Strafarbeit. Heute 20 Uhr in meinem Büro. Seien Sie pünktlich. Vielleicht merken Sie sich nach einer Strafarbeit einmal etwas vorsichtiger auf den Gängen zu sein!"Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und rauschte mit anmutig wehendem Umhang davon.  
  
Emilia war nun total geschockt. Gerade mal eine Woche in der neuen Schule und sie hatte schon eine Strafarbeit. Wenn das ihre Eltern raus bekommen würden dann wäre sie dran. Und dann musste sie ausgerechnet diesem Professor über dem Weg laufen. Nein, dass konnte kein Zufall mehr sein, eine VERSCHWÖRUNG war das. Genau. Mit einer Riesen Wut auf die ihr bevorstehende Strafarbeit in 3 Stunden ging die in den Schlafsaal der Ravenclaws und legte sich aufs Bett. Ja, sie brauchte jetzt wirklich eine Pause, denn der heutige Tag war einfach zuviel für sie. Dann schlief sie ein.  
  
Severus hatte während dessen bereits seine Kerker erreicht und überlegte sich bereits nette Aufgaben für die Strafarbeit.  
  
Um Punkt 20 Uhr  
  
Severus saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und er war sichtlich erheitert. Warum? Ganz einfach. Emilia Larson war noch nicht da, was Severus der zwar irrsinnig auf Pünktlich bedacht war, verärgerte aber auch erheiterte weil er damit einen Grund hatte sie noch etwas mehr zu drangsalieren.  
  
Inzwischen im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. „Verdammte Scheiße, Kerstin warum hast du mich nicht aufgeweckt. Ich hätte schon vor 10 Minuten bei meiner Strafarbeit sein sollen. Snape bringt mich um!"„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du einschläfst!"„Oh Mist!"Mit diesen Worten verließ Emilia den Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Kerker. Sie lief den ganzen Weg bis hinunter vor Severus' Büro. Schwer atmend blieb sie vor seiner Bürotür stehen. Es war Viertel nach. ‚Verdammt wieso muss ich nur heute verschlafen' Sie versuchte normal zu atmen und klopfte an die massive Holztür.  
  
Ein gezischtes, dunkles „Herein"kam aus dem Raum. Emilia öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Severus saß unterdessen an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte einige Arbeiten. Er blickte zu ihr auf. Er hatte seinen bedrohlichsten Blick aufgesetzt. Er sah sie einfach nur an. ‚Mal sehen wie lange sie durchhält!'

Emilia wurde zunehmend unsicherer. Dieser undurchdringliche Blick, diese dunklen Augen die sie ohne auch nur zu Blinzeln anstarrten bereiteten ihr Unbehagen. Sie versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten als ihr dass wie immer nicht gelang starrte sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen. ‚Was will er, vielleicht sollte ich mich entschuldigen' „Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung, Professor. Ich habe verschlafen!" ‚Mist, wieso hab ich gesagt dass ich verschlafen habe'.  
  
Severus stand auf. Langsam. Bedrohlich. Er ging auf sie zu und blieb circa einen halben Meter vor ihr stehen. Er schaute auf Emilia herab. Emilia versuchte noch immer seinem Blick auszuweichen. Dann sagte er in einem leisen, samtigen aber dennoch sehr angsteinflössenden Ton „Ms. Larson, vielleicht wäre es besser sie würden nachts nicht so oft herumstreifen und stattdessen schlafen. Oder hat Sie das Laufen auf den Gängen so in Anspruch genommen?!"  
  
Emilia starrte weiter auf den Boden. Hätte sie ihm jetzt ins Gesicht geschaut hätte sie vermutlich ihre Tränen erneut nicht zurückhalten können. „Ms. Larson, sehen Sie mich an wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche. Das ist unhöflich!"‚Toll, Snape erklärt MIR was von Höflichkeit, derweilen ist er das pure Gegenteil davon!' Sichtlich gequält brachte Emilia ein „Ja!" hervor. „Wo wir gerade bei Höflichkeit sind. Sie haben mich noch immer mit einer angemessenen Form anzureden. Das heißt JA SIR oder JA PROFESSOR! Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt. Das habe ich doch Ms. Larson?"„JA SIR!"Nun hatte Emilia Mut, den die Wut kroch in ihr hoch. Sie spuckte Severus die zwei Worte beinahe entgegen. Was Emilia allerdings schnell wieder bereute als ihr bewusst wurde wie respektlos sie gerade war. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass er es ignorieren würde. Nun ja, das Hoffen brachte nicht viel. Denn nun war Severus Laune auch gesunken. So eine Unverfrorenheit hätte er sich von einem Neuling nicht erwartet. Und noch weniger würde er diesen Frevel dulden.  
  
Severus bückte sich zu Emilia herab, so dass sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Emilias entfernt war und sagte in einem Ton der spürbar voller Zorn war „Ms. Larson, zügeln Sie ihre Zunge, ich habe nämlich wenig Geduld!"Er machte eine Pause, allerdings war für Emilia klar, dass sie nicht das Wort ergreifen durfte weil er noch nicht fertig war. Severus sprach weiter mit einer noch leiseren Stimme als zuvor „Ms. Larson, folgen Sie mir jetzt in mein Labor. Ich schwöre Ihnen, dass Sie erst gehen werden, wenn Sie meine Erwartungen erfüllt haben."Mit diesen Worten schritt Severus in sein Labor. Als er merkte dass Emilia noch immer total verstört im Büro stand und ihr ein gewisses Maß an Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand fuhr er sie laut stark an „Ms. Larson, auf was warten Sie?!"  
  
Emilia schrak aus ihren Gedanken und schnell leistete sie der Aufforderung des Tränkemeisters folge. Sie trat in das Labor. Es war alles geordnet und beschriftet. Alles hier schien seinen Platz zu haben. Auf einem großen Arbeitstisch waren ein Kessel und Zutaten bereit gelegt. Sie fragte sich was für eine Aufgabe sie wohl haben würde. Severus ging zum Arbeitstisch und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Er schaute Emilia mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an und begann zu sprechen „Ms. Larson, wie ich annehme haben Sie bisher noch nicht mit Tränken gearbeitet"ein bestätigendes Nicken Emilia Seits ließ Severus fort fahren „Nachdem sie morgen Ihre erste Stunde haben, werden Sie mir trotzdem bereits heute bei einem Trank assistieren. Zwischenzeitlich erfolgen einige Reinigungsarbeiten für Sie. Wenn Sie meinen Anweisungen korrekt folge Leisten kommen Sie heute relativ schnell von Ihrer Strafarbeit davon, wenn nicht können Sie, wenn es nach mir geht mir die Ganze Nacht bei diesem Trank assistieren. Haben Sie verstanden?"„Ja"schnell fügte Emilia noch ein Sir hinzu, da sie nicht riskieren wollte denn Tränkemeister noch weiter zu verärgern.  
  
„Gut" damit wandte sich Severus von ihr ab. Holte einmal von diesem einmal von jenem Regal einige Zutaten. Schlichtete diese sorgfältig auf dem Arbeitstisch auf. Emilia stand währenddessen einfach nur da beobachtete seine Routine. Plötzlich drehte sich Severus um, Emilia schrak auf ihre Beobachtung und sah zu Severus auf. Severus gefiel es, wenn sie zu ihm „Auf"blickte, na ja, ging ja auch nicht anders. Er war ja immerhin 30 cm größer als sie. „Nun Ms. Larson, schneiden Sie die Krötenaugen, und die Drachenschuppen in kleine Stückchen. Dann wägen sie beide Zutaten laut diesem Rezept, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs (was Emilia ziemlich erschreckte) erschien das Rezept ab. Wägen Sie genau, sonst wird der Trank nichts."Damit wandte sich Severus wieder seinem Kessel zu gab etwas Wasser hinein. Einige andere Zutaten und nach circa einer 15 Minuten verlangte er die Drachenschuppen und Krötenaugen. Emilia war gerade fertig geworden und reichte ihm die Zutaten.  
  
Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht verwogen hatte oder sonst einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Irgendwie fragte sie sich was das für ein Trank werden sollte und plötzlich schoss die Frage „Was wird denn das wann's fertig ist?"aus ihrem Mund ohne, dass sie es wollte. Severus begann ohne Emilia eines Blickes zu würdigen zu sprechen „Ms. Larson, Sie sollten dringendst Ihre unangebrachte Ausdruckform mir gegenüber ändern"Er sprach diese Worte so langsam und bedrohlich, dass Emilia ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. War sie nun zu weit gegangen? Severus sprach weiter „Das wird ein heilender Erkältungstrank, falls das Ihre Frage beantwortet!"Emilia nickte beinahe untertänig. Es wurde an diesem Abend nur noch das nötigste gesprochen. Severus gab ihr ihre Aufgaben, und Emilia führte sie aus. Als  
  
Es war jetzt 2 Uhr in der Nacht. Sie fragte sich wenn sie endlich gehen durfte. Ihre Hände waren schon Wund von den Putzarbeiten und sie hatte irrsinnigen Hunger, da sie heute das Abendessen verschlafen hatte. Severus schaute ihr innerlich vergnügt bei ihrer Arbeit zu. Ja, er wollte sie quälen. Der Trank musste noch circa eine halbe Stunde kochen bis er fertig ist. Und Severus hoffte inständig, dass sie einen Fehler beim wägen der Zutaten gemacht hatte.  
  
Emilias Augen wurden von Minute zu Minute schwerer, was Severus nicht entging. Als sie beinahe eingeschlafen wäre über einigen Kesseln, riss Severus sie aus ihrem Schlaf „Nun denn, Ms. Larson, mal sehen ob der Trank etwas geworden ist."Severus schritt zum Kessel, füllte eine kleine Menge in eine Phiole ab und schaute sie sich genau an. Und zu seinem Glück stellte er fest, dass sie sich wohl beim abwägen der Drachenschuppen vertan haben musste, da der Trank eindeutig eine zu helle Färbung hatte. Innerlich musste er lachen. Jetzt hatte er noch mehr Zeit sie zu quälen und die Kleine war jetzt schon so fertig. Er teilte Emilia ihren Fehler mit und dann wandte er sich von ihr ab. Ging in sein Büro und begann einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Er ließ die Tür zum Labor offen stehen um Emilia bei ihrer Arbeit beobachten zu können.  
  
Emilia widmete sich nun erneut schmutzigen Kesseln die sie zu reinigen hatte. Wut kroch in ihr hoch. ‚Ich werde meine Eltern informieren. Ich meine, dass kann der doch nicht dürfen!'  
  
Emilia wusste nicht wie spät es war aber plötzlich übermannte sie ihre Müdigkeit und sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Severus beobachtete dies und musste schmunzeln. Ja, er hatte sie fertig gemacht. Man sah es in ihren total erschöpften Augen. Es war 4 Uhr. Severus beschloss die Kleine nicht aufzuwecken. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf einen bequemen Couchstuhl vor dem Kamin und gab sich ebenfalls seinen Träumen hin. Natürlich richtete er sich einen Wecker auf Sieben Uhr, damit er vor Emilia wach werden würde.  
  
PIEP PIEP PIEP  
  
Severus wachte auf, stellte den Wecker ab und musste zu seiner Zufriedenheit feststellen, dass Emilia noch immer tief und fest über den Kesseln schlief. Er stand auf, ging zu ihr ins Labor und kniete sich neben sie. ‚Irgendwie ist sie süß, wenn sie so fertig da lieg und schläft! Sieht fast so aus als hätte sie die ganze Nacht gef.... ! Severus, reiß dich zusammen! Sie ist minderjährig. Auch wenn sie schon sehr reif aussieht. REIß-DICH-ZUSAMMEN!' Severus rüttelte leicht an Emilias Schulter und begann zu sprechen während Emilia total fertig die Augen einen Spalt öffnete und erst einmal realisieren musste wo sie war „Nun, Ms. Larson, ich hoffe Sie haben gut geschlafen!"Severus stimmte triefte dabei nur so von Sarkasmus „Sie können nun in ihren Schlafsaal gehen!"„Emilia, erhob sich schlaff. Ihre Hände schmerzten noch immer von den ganzen Reinigungsarbeiten. Sie starrte in Severus Gesicht, als sie endlich die Situation erfasst hatte murmelte sie ein „Ja Professor"und wollte sich gerade zum Ausgang seiner Räume begeben als Severus sie zurück hielt. „Ms. Larson! Heute wieder 20 Uhr in meinem Büro. Seien Sie diesmal pünktlich!"Damit entließ er Emilia.  
  
Emilia war zwar hundemüde aber sie hatte noch genug Kraft um sich über diese Ungerechtigkeit zu ärgern. Sie beschloss heute einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben. Ihre Eltern waren zwar Muggel, aber wenn sie Dumbledore schreiben, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommen möchten, dann würde dieser das schon arrangieren. Emilia schleppte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In den Schlafsaal brauchte sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr zugehen. Immer hin war in einer halben Stunde Frühstück, und nach dem sie gestern das Abendessen verpasst hatte wollte sie um keinen Preis das Frühstück verpassen. Sie zog sich etwas Frisches an und marschierte hinunter in die Große Halle. Ihre Müdigkeit blieb nicht unbemerkt von ihrer Freundin Kerstin, aber diese wimmelte sie nur mit einem Wink ihrer Hand ab. Emilia wollte jetzt keine Erklärungen abgeben. Nein, sie wollte sich nun voll und ganz ihrem Frühstück widmen. Also begann sie zu mampfen.


	2. Kapitel 2

arwen 001, Schnupfi: Danke fürs Reviewn. Jetzt gehts auch endlich weiter. Warum das update solange gedauert hat könnt ihr am Anschluß der Story lesen. 

**Allgemeine Anmerkung:** Ich schreibe die Story unter berücksichtigung der österreichischen Jungendschutzgesetzes. In Österreich ist eine Beziehung ab 14 erlaubt wenn nachgewiesen werden kann das zwischen der Minderjährigen Person und der Volljährigen Person kein Abhängigkeits verhältnis entsteht. Das das hier auch nachgewiesen werden kann, werdet im lauf der Story noch sehen. 

Also viel spaß beim lesen dieses Chapter ist noch PG-13 

****

**Was für ein Tag

* * *

**

Severus war nun auch zum Frühstück gegangen. Sein Blick schweifte vom Tisch der Slytherins zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Da saß sein ‚Opfer'. ‚Sie sieht ganz schön fertig aus. Ja, sie könnte, wenn Potter nicht mehr an der Schule ist nach diesem Jahr, ein guter Potter-Ersatz sein!' Severus hasste zwar Potter und seine Freunde aber es war ihm immer ein Vergnügen dem Retter der Welt ein paar Punkte ab zuziehen. Er widmete sich nun auch seinem morgendlichen Kaffee.

Als Emilia fertig war mit dem Frühstück fühlte sie einen Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie schaute sich um und als sie Severus' Blick traf, und ihr bewusst wurde dass ER sie anstarrte wich sie seinem Blick schnell aus und verschwand kurzer Hand aus der großen Halle. Auch Severus war nun endlich mit seinem Kaffee fertig und verließ die große Halle Richtung Klassenzimmer. ‚Heute habe ich Ms. Larson in Zaubertränke. Bin neugierig ob sie sich halbwegs anstellt oder ob sie irgendwelche Anstalten macht?'

Emilia ging in ihr Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte jetzt Verwandlung. Die Stunde ging schnell vorbei und war sehr interessant. Sie haben Frösche in Kelche verwandelt. Nach dem die Stunde vorbei war verließ Emilia mit Kerstin den Klassenraum. Emilia fragte Kerstin „Was haben wir als nächstes?"Kerstin „Moment, mhhh. Ahhh, da steht es ja. Zaubertränke steht auf dem Programm, zwei Stunden lang."Emilia ließ ein verächtlichen schnauben von sich. „Hat dich Snape so hart rangenommen? Typisch, er ist und bleibt ein ekel!"Ein Nicken bestätigte Kerstins Frage „Ja, und ich hab noch 6 mal Strafarbeit!". Kerstin sprach weiter „Er ist sehr streng im Unterricht. Aber gerecht bei der Notengebung was seinen Unterricht aber trotzdem immer zu einem Horrortrip macht."„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, zu mir war er heute Nacht die Hölle. Ich bin erst um 7 Uhr morgens zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen! Also Schlimmer als DAS kanns ja wohl nicht werden!" Kerstin schaute entsetzt „Aber Emilia, dass kann der doch nicht machen, ist ja kein Wunder das du wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht aussiehst. 7 Uhr, du musst etwas..."Bevor Kerstin ausreden konnte unterbrach Emilia sie „Ja, ich schreibe meinen Eltern einen Brief, die sollen sich darum kümmern."„Hast du dann heute gar nichts geschlafen?"Ein ungläubiger Blick von Kerstin. Emilia antwortete „Naja, ich bin denke ich kurz bevor er mich aus dem Büro geschickt hat eingenickt, dass können aber nur ein paar Minuten gewesen sein."(Anm.: Von wegen ein paar Minuten) Emilia ging mit Kerstin bis zum Klassenraum von Severus. Sie suchten sich einen Platz in den hinteren Reihen und warteten auf den Tränkemeister.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und flog mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand. Alle Schüler blickten sich erschrocken um, keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen (Anm.: Wie immer) als ein schwarz gekleideter Mann mit wehendem Umhang an ihnen vorbei rauschte und ohne umschweife mit dem Unterricht begann. Die erste halbe Stunde schrieben sie eine Menge Theorie in ihre Hefte. Severus war während des diktieren immer wieder durch die Reihen gegangen und blieb besonders gerne hinter Emilia stehen und schaute ihr über die Schulter. ‚Sie hat eine schöne Handschrift und zarte Hände!' Er hat bereits aufgegeben sich für solche Gedanken zu schelten. Er genoss den Anblick dass Emilia unter seinem Blick immer nervöser wurde. Kerstin hatte das bemerkt und wandte sich mutig an Professor Snape „Professor, ich denke Emilia könnte sich besser konzentrieren wenn sie nicht ständig von Ihnen angestarrt werden würde!"Kerstin schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick der schnell ihren Mut schrumpfen ließ. Dann begann Severus zu Kerstin zu sprechen „Ms. Parker, erstens starre ich nicht, ich beobachte die Schüler und überprüfe die Mitschriften, zweitens sollten sie besser auf ihren unverschämten Ton achten, Ms. Parker. 10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!"Damit wandte sich Severus wieder von Kerstin ab und ging nach vorne zu seinem Lehrerpult.

Nun schrieb er ein Rezept für an die Tafel für einen einfachen Fiebertrank. Er war sich sicher, auch wenn der Trank praktisch nicht zum falsch machen war, dass es manche sicher schaffen würden seinen Gedankengang zu widerlegen.

Die Schüler lasen das Rezept und Severus wies sie an sich die Zutaten aus den jeweiligen Schränken zu holen. Als alle Schüler ihre Zutaten auf ihrem Platz liegen hatten stellte Severus sich vor die Klasse und sprach „Sie werden die Zutaten nun entsprechend dem Rezept und unter Berücksichtigung der heute durchgenommenen Theorie zusammenfügen. Wenn Sie fertig sind mit dem brauen des Trankes, füllen Sie ihn in ein Phiole ab, beschriften ihn und bringen ihn zu mir nach vorne damit ich ihn benoten kann."

Die Schüler nahmen die Zutaten und versuchten den Trank zu brauen. Ein für die Schüler doch schwereres Unterfangen als sie dachten. Severus schritt währenddessen ständig zwischen den Schülerpulten auf und ab und begutachtete die Fortschritte. Er war nicht unbedingt zufrieden. Er wusste bereits jetzt nach einer halben Stunde, dass er es wieder nur mit talentlosen Möchtegern-Giftmischern zu tun haben würde, da die meisten Tränke die er bisher gesehen hatte nicht gerade vielversprechend ausgesehen haben. Schließlich kam er auch zur letzten Reihe in der Emilia saß.

Er begutachtete ihren Trank. ‚Derweilen nicht mal schlecht. In der kleinen scheint mehr Talent zu stecken als ich dachte.' Emilias Trank hatte die richtige Konsistenz und die richtige Färbung. Punkte wollte er ihr aber trotzdem keine geben. „Ms. Larson, sie bleiben nach dem Unterricht noch kurz hier"Damit wandte er sich an Kerstin. Im Vergleich zu Emilias Trank war der von Kerstin milde gesagt, weniger gelungen. Severus begutachtete Kerstins Trank besonders, immerhin wollte er noch etwas Vergeltung üben für die Frechheit der Kleinen.

Kerstin spürte den Blick vom Professor auf sich und ihrem Trank ruhen. Es machte sie nervös und sie hatte Mühe dass sie nicht aus dem Konzept kam. Sie wusste, dass ihr Trank total missraten war.

Severus merkte wie nervös Kerstin bei seinem Blick wurde, aber genug gewartet „Ms Parker, was haben sie falsch gemacht bei ihrem Trank?" Severus wusste natürlich was, aber wusste Kerstin es? Nein, Kerstin hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Waren es die Molchslungen oder doch die Hippogreiffedern. Nein sie wusste es nicht „Nein, Professor!"„Zu schade Ms. Parker!"Er sagte es in einem Ton der gerade zu von Sarkasmus triefte. „Nun denn, Ms Parker, Sie werden mir nächste Stunde einen Drei Pergamentrollen langen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Hippogreiffedern schreiben."Dann wandte er sich an den Rest der Klasse „Von Ihnen allen erwarte ich bis nächste Stunde einen ein Pergamentrollen langen Aufsatz"Damit ließ er Kerstin wieder alleine, die sich nun vor Wut die Haare raufen könnte. ‚Der ist so gemein, ich hasse ihn!'

Der Rest der Stunde verstrich schnell und bald waren die Schüler von Severus und seinem Unterricht erlöst.

Lediglich Emilia nicht, die musste sich jetzt noch bei dem mürrischen Professor melden. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie hatte vor diesem Mann Angst, auch wenn er doch eine gewisse Anziehungskraft hatte. Sie ging mit gesenktem Blick zum Lehrerpult und blieb davor stehen. Severus ignorierte sie und wartete geduldig bis alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten.

Emilia ging Richtung Lehrerpult, blieb mit gesenkten Blick davor stehen und fragte wagemutig „Nun, Professor, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Was Sie für mich tun können?! Nun ja, Sie könnte heute Abend die Güte besitzen pünktlich zu Ihrer Strafarbeit zu kommen. Wäre das ein Anfang?"Severus sah Emilia mit seinem stechensten Blick an, der Emilia natürlich sofort wieder aus ihrem Wagemut riss und sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen stellte. Sie ängstlicher Schüler, er sadistischer Lehrer. Okay, er saß eindeutig am längeren Ast was Emilia nur noch mehr Selbstvertrauen nahm.

Sie versuchte mit einer starken Stimme zu sprechen, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang „J-Ja Professor!"„Gut, Sie können gehen."

Emilia nahm den Mann beim Wort, wandte sich um, und musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht fliehend aus dem Klassenzimmer zu laufen.

‚Oh, ich hasse ihn. Wahrscheinlich ist es sein Hobby einen Schüler ganz besonders zu quälen. Toll. Das der Schüler bin ich. WOMIT.HABE.ICH.DAS.VERDIENT!??' Mit wütendendem Blick ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jedem der ihr auf ihrem Weg in die Quere kam wurde rüde angeschnauzt. Sie wollte nur noch eines, sich von Kerstin bemitleiden lassen! Und bis zum nächsten Unterricht hatte sie noch eine halbe Stunde hin. Im Gemeinschaftsraum suchte Emilia Kerstin und erspähte sie auch zu gleich, was ihre Laune abrupt besserte. „Kerstin du glaubst nicht was dieses fettige Ekelpaket gerade gepredigt hat. Kerstin äffte Severus nach „Und das Sie mir jaaaaaaa pünktlich sind zu Ihrer Strafarbeit, hat er gesagt. ARRRG, am liebstem würde ich ihn heute Abend in der Luft zerfetzen. Wie soll ich den Kerl nur bis zu meinem Abschluss aushalten. Und heute noch Strafarbeit, das kann ja nur schief gehen!" Wütend schnaubend ließ sie sich auf einen Sessel neben Kerstin fallen und sah diese aus den Augenwinkel an.

„Ach, Emilia, du wirst das schon schaffen. Schreibst du deinen Eltern einen Brief über Snape?"„Würde ich ja gerne, aber dann müsste ich zugeben, dass ich eine Strafarbeit habe, auch wenn die nicht gerecht ist! Das ist voll Scheiße. Ich meine der hat mich ja voll auf dem Kika!"

„Ja, stimmt Emilia! Heute ist er ja die ganze Zeit in deiner Nähe gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hat er darauf gewartet dass du einen Fehler machst und er dir dafür noch mehr bissige Bemerkungen um die Ohren werfen kann."

„Ach, heute bei der Strafarbeit, werde ich keine Angst vor ihm zeigen, und wenn er mich wieder so hart ran nimmt dann gehe ich einfach"

„Tja, Emilia! Ich glaube wenn du dass machen würdest würde er auf dich losgehen und dir eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen!"Beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Schließlich und endlich mussten sie dann wieder zum Unterricht.

Nach Emilias Meinung verging die Zeit viel zu schnell. Sie war noch immer Hundemüde aber je näher die Strafarbeit rückte desto unruhiger und wacher wurde sie. Sie schwor sich, dass sie dieses Mal nicht zu Spät kommen würde. Es war halb acht Abend und Emilia hatte noch eine Halbe Stunde Zeit die sie mit Kerstin bei einer Partie Zauberschach verbrachte. Um zehn vor acht machte sie sich dann endlich auf den weg in die Kerker zu Snapes Büro. Vor der Bürotür klopfte sie, ein „Herein!"signalisierte ihr, dass sie eintreten konnte. Snape saß über einigen Pergamenten. ‚Vermutlich arbeiten von Schülern'

In diesen Räumen fühlte sie sich einfach unwohl. Obwohl sie fand das die Kerker zu diesem griesgrämigen Kerl hinter dem Schreibtisch passten. Sie versuchte selbstsicher vor den Schreibtisch zu treten. Snape wies ihr, ohne aufzusehen einen Platz vor dem Schreibtisch zu. Sie setzte sich und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Severus. Doch das einzige was sie hörte war das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier. Diese quälende Stille ließ sie sehr schnell unsicher werden und sie fragte sich was er wohl heute vor haben würde. Emilia war sich sicher dass schon mindestens 15 Minuten vergangen waren aber den Professor ansprechen traute sie sich dann auch nicht und daher wartete sie.

Severus merkte wie sie stetig unruhiger wurde und das gefiel ihm. Ja, es gefiel wenn Menschen in seiner Gegenwart Angst, Furcht oder Unsicherheit zeigten. Mit einem Male erhob sich Severus und sah Emilia in die Augen. Langsam, beinahe schleichend, wie ein Tier das sich an seine Beute heranpirscht umrundete er den Schreibtisch und trat hinter Emilias Stuhl.

Emilia wagte nicht aufzusehen. Sie merkte wie sich die Hände ihres Lehrers um die Rückenlehne des Stuhls schlossen und sie hätte schwören können seinen stechenden Blick im Nacken zu spüren. Beinahe krampfhaft schloss sich ihre Hand um die andere so dass er bereits beinahe weh tat. Warum hatte sie plötzlich solche Angst. Angst vor ihrem Lehrer? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Gespannt darauf was nun passieren würde wartete sie als plötzlich eine samtene Stimme, nicht schneidend, nein, beinahe schon angenehm die Stille im Raum brach.

„Ms. Larson, was mach ich bloß mit Ihnen?"

‚Was soll das jetzt, hab ich was falsch gemacht?' Doch anstatt ihm zu antworten schwieg sie.

Dann fuhr er in seinem üblichen Lehrerton fort und trat wieder in ihr Sichtfeld „Nun Ms. Larson, Sie werden heute die Vorratsschränke im Klassenzimmer und den Vorratsraum nach der Art der Zutat Ordnen. Beginnen Sie!"Damit ging er Richtung Klassenzimmer, dass an sein Büro angrenzte und gebot Emilia ihm zu folgen. Noch etwas verwirrt und zitternd folgte sie ihm. Er setzte sich zum Lehrerpult und korrigierte weiter Schülerarbeiten.

Emilia dachte während sie bei den Vorratschränken zum ordnen begann über dass eben passierte nach. ‚Seine Stimme, hatte er jemals schon so angenehmen Ton mit mir gesprochen? Nein, nicht soweit ich zurückdenken kann. Und was meinte er bloß mit ‚Was mache ich bloß mit Ihnen?' Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht, hatte ich überhaupt etwas gemacht?' Emilia konnte sich diese Fragen sooft stellen wie sie wollte, sie wurde einfach nicht schlauer aus der eben passierten Situation.

Aber da war sie nicht die einzige. Auch Severus dachte über das eben geschehene nach. Eigentlich hätte er sagen sollen ‚Was mache ich bloß mit mir' Denn genau das war was er sich gerade dachte. Was mache ich bloß mit mir? Er war sich nicht sicher was ihn dazu bewogen hatte aufzustehen und hinter sie zu treten. Doch als er hinter ihr stand und sah wie ihr Haar sanft ihren Nacken umspielte hatte er das Bedürfnis die Haare beiseite zu streichen und sie genau dort zu küssen. ‚Sie ist eine Schülerin!' schalt er sich. Doch das änderte nichts daran das sein Blick hinüber zu Emilia glitt und er sie von oben bis unten musterte. Ein anderer würde sagen Emilia wäre ein Mädchen mit durchschnittlichem Aussehen doch Severus sah in ihr den Inbegriff der Schönheit. Ja, für ihn war sie wunderschön. Trotz ihres jungen Alters hatte sie bereits sehr weibliche Rundungen und ihr Gesicht war bereits markant geprägt. Würde man nicht wissen, dass sie erst 14 ist dann würde man sie vermutlich um die 17 schätzen. Wie schön es wäre sie zu berühren ‚Severus was denkst du da. Bist du pädophil?' Die letzte selbst gestellte Frage ließ ihn seine Musterung abrupt abbrechen. War es denn normal dass er ein so junges Mädchen begehrte, den weniger tat er nicht, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher. Sie war doch noch ein Kind, oder nicht? Nein, er musste sich von diesen absurden Gedanken abbringen, er konnte und wollte diese Gedanken nicht weiter spinnen, denn das Ergebnis wäre immer dasselbe gewesen. ES DURFTE NICHT SEIN! Allein diese Gedanken waren schon verboten. Also wandte er sich wieder den Schülerarbeiten zu, aber seltsamer weise war er jetzt so unkonzentriert, dass er keine Fehler mehr fand. Glück für die Schüler!

Die Zeit verging und gegen 12 hatte Emilia endlich alles fertig geordnet. Severus besah sich ihre Arbeit. „Sie können gehen". Das hieß dann wohl dass er mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden war. So schnell wie möglich verließ sie den Kerker und eilte in ihren Schlafsaal. Was zu beginn der heutigen Strafarbeit passierte ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und es waren auch ihre letzten Gedanken bevor sie in einen gnädigen Schlaf sank.

War es LIEBE was Severus fühlte. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Schon so lange hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr empfunden, aber ist es nicht Liebe wenn man ständig an jemanden denkt, wenn einem dieser Mensch im Traum verfolgt, wenn man immer wenn man diesen Menschen sieht ein undefinierbares Gefühl in der Magengegend bekommt? ‚Liebe! Quatsch, wahrscheinlich liegts am Wetter, zuviel Regen schlägt auf's Gemüt' Ja mit dieser Erklärung hatte er sich etwas beruhigt auch wenn er wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Ausserdem hatte sie eindeutig Angst vor ihm, also wie sollte sie dann jemals seine Gefühle erwidern?

Severus konnte lange keinen Schlaf finden. Immer wieder kam ihm Emilia in den Sinn und auch als er träumte ließ sie ihn nicht los...

Ende dieses Kapitels

Ich hab jetzt meinen Laptop wieder. Leider wurde ich am Sonntag an der Hand operiert (Hab nen draht rein gekriegt weil ich mir was gebrochen hab und die Sehne gerissen habe und hab jetzt nen Gips) und habe daher jetzt wieder ein kleines Händikap wodurch das nächste Chapter auch auf sich warten lassen wird. Das Kapitel hatte ich vor meinem Unfall schon halb fertig und hab es jetzt mit einer Hand fertig geschrieben was natürlich irre lange gedauert hat. Hoffe ich muss euch nicht allzu lange warten lassen auf das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und **reviewt damits bald weiter geht! Das beschleunigt die Heilung ;-)**


End file.
